RIVAL
by Kokoya Banana
Summary: Bagaimana jika Seventeen yang biasanya selalu menjadi satu tim untuk bekerja sama justru saat ini menjadi dua tim yang saling bersaing? Hanya karena masalah kecil yang berawal dari kedua member tertua mereka. Dan, apa yang akan Mingyu, Wonwoo, dan Jisoo lakukan untuk menyatukan mereka semua selagi hanya ketiganya yang tidak mengalami masalah? SEVENTEEN! Meanie! CheolHan! etc
1. Chapter 1

Ini semua berawal dari pertengkaran kecil leader Choi Seungcheol dengan malaikat yang terkadang berhati devil, Yoon Jeonghan. Pertengkaran kecil yang merambat hingga berhari-hari dan berdampak kepada para member yang sebenarnya hanya ikut-ikutan saling memusuhi satu sama lain. Dan, ini terhitung sudah hampir dua minggu grub mereka yang selalu mengutamakan kekompakan dan kebersamaan itu dalam keadaan genting yang melebihi emergency.

"Aku sudah bilang! Kau tak perlu ikut campur!" Seru Jihoon yang membuat semua member yang berada di dalam ruang practice memperhatikan pertengkaran antara Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

"Aku bukannya ikut campur, tapi aku hanya membenarkan antara irama dan koreo-nya ada beberapa yang harus diubah Lee Jihoon!" Balas Soonyoung masih dengan mode sabarnya.

"Kau yang seharusnya menyesuaikan dengan iramanya bukan aku yang menyesuaikan dengan koreo-nya! Bukankah, kau membuat koreo setelah lagu yang kubuat selesai? Kenapa kau justru menyuruhku merubahnya?" Jihoon menatap Soonyoung tajam. Yang ditatap hanya mendengus lemah.

"Begini Jihoon antara irama pembuka itu terdengar tidak begitu jelas dan aku kasihan pada member yang mendapat part awal dan sesudahnya! Tidakkah kau mengerti?" Terang Soonyoung ngotot. Jihoon berfikir sejenak, sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Soonyoung itu memang benar tapi disisi lain ia juga tidak mau membenarkan pria bermarga Kwon itu, gengsi! Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Yasudah, kau rubah saja sendiri bagaimana yang baik menurutmu!" Seru Jihoon berbalik badan dan pergi melangkah meninggalkan ruang practice itu. Soonyoung mendengus lemah.

"Latihan, cukup sampai sini saja!" Ucap Soonyoung manguar aura dingin sebelum ia juga ikut berlalu dari ruang practice itu.

Hening. Kesebelas orang yang yang tersisa hanya diam ditempat mereka tanpa berniat untuk berpindah tepat.

"Aku akan bicara pada Jihoon!" Seungcheol beranjak berdiri tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dongsaengnya. Kepergian Seungcheol itu tetap membuat suasan kembali hening. Jeonghan yang melihat kecanggungan yang menyelimuti diantara mereka saat ini mendengus lemah.

"Apa kalian tidak kembali ke dorm? Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang!" Ajak Jeonghan meskipun nada bicaranya terdengar agak aneh tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kajja hyung!" Seungkwan beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung menarik tangan Jeonghan keluar.

"Kemarin Seungcheol hyung dan Jeonghan hyung sekarang Soonyoung hyung dan Jihoon hyung, selanjutnya siapa lagi?" Tanya Hansol lelah

"Apa kita diam saja jika sudah begini?" Tanya Minghao

"Ahh, hyung! Aku sangat takut jika grub kita menjadi seperti ini!" Rengek Chan yang langsung di tenangkan oleh Wonwoo yang berada di sampingnya.

"Gwenchana Chan-ie! Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja!" Ujar Wonwoo yang juga menenangkan member yang lain.  
.

.

.  
"Jihoon-ie!" Seru Seungcheol mengejar Jihoon yang berjalan cepat meninggalkan kantor agency Seventeen. Dengan langkah cepat Seungcheol sedikit berlari menyusul Jihoon yang jaraknya semakin jauh darinya.

"Lee Jihoon! Hentikan langkahmu!" Seru Seungcheol yang membuat si pemilik nama seketika menghentikan langkahnya tanpa membalikkan badannya. Dengan langkah cepat Seungcheol menyusul Jihoon selagi ia hanya diam di tempatnya berdiri. Seungcheol meraih pundaknya dan membalikkan badan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Seungcheol. Jihoon menatapnya garang.

"Ada apa denganku? Seharusnya hyung tanyakan hal itu padanya! Ada apa dengannya!" Jihoon berujar setengah berteriak bahkan dapat Seungcheol lihat dengan jelas jika pemuda mungil itu tengah menahan tangisnya. Hey, kenapa kau ingin menangis Lee Jihoon?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Seungcheol tak mengerti. Jihoon kembali menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan tanya padaku, jika kau tidak tahu masalahnya hyung!" Jihoon berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Seungcheol yang membuatnya menendang angin karena kesal.

"Apakah semua pria seperti itu?" kesal Seungcheol, ia berfikir sejenak kemudian menghela nafas lelah. "Ah, aku juga seorang pria!" dengus Seungcheol kemudian melangkah menyusul Jihoon untuk kembali pulang menuju dorm mereka yang jaraknya memang tak begitu jauh jika ditempuh dengan jalan kaki.

Seungcheol membuka pintu dorm dengan lunglai. Ia yakin, semua member sudah pulang terlebih saat ia melihat sepasang sepatu berserakan di teras dorm mereka.

"Kau sudah pulang hyung?" itu suara Seokmin yang menyapanya setelah ia menutup pintu. Seungcheol hanya mengangguk lelah.

"Apa semuanya sudah pulang?" tanya Seungcheol kemudian.

"Nde!" jawab Seokmin singkat dan Seungcheol hanya kembali mengangguk. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Jeonghan. Jeonghan melengos dan tak memperdulikan Seungcheol yang melewatinya.

Seungcheol mendengus.

"Yak! Kau!" seru Seungcheol memanggil Jeonghan. Jeonghan yang dipanggilpun membalikkan badannya dengan malas.

"Wae?" tanya Jeonghan ketus. Seungcheol kembali mendengus kesal.

"Aku tahu, ini semua pasti karena kau kan?"

"Mwoya?" Joenghan membulatkan matanya tak mengerti.

"Kau yang membuat mereka bertengkar bukan?" tuduh Seungcheol.

"Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku?" tanya Jeonghan tak mengerti.

"Jika bukan kau siapa lagi?"

"Hey! Tuan Choi Seungcheol yang terhormat, apa kau perlu cermin? Kau juga sendiri sedang bermasalah kenapa tidak menyalahkan dirimu sendiri juga, hm?" seru Jeonghan yang membuat semua member berkumpul dan menyaksikan pertengkaran diantara kedua member tertua Seventeen itu.

"Aku? Kau menyalahkanku?"

"Nde, kaulah akar permasalahan ini Choi Seungcheol! Kau membuat masalah kecil menjadi masalah yang besar dan itu merembet ke member yang lain. Hari ini Soonyoung dan Jihoon, apa kau akan tahu siapa lagi besok yang akan kembali bertengkar? Kenapa kau hanya menyalahkanku! Jika itu salahku! Baiklah! Semuanya memang salahku, apa yang ada disini memang salahku! Salahkan saja aku! Dan kau! Jangan pernah lagi bicara dan menyapaku! Karena aku muak melihatmu!" Jeonghan berlalu seraya membanting pintu kamarnya. Seungcheol mendengus.

"Apa-apaan dia!" cibir Seungcheol. Ia menatap semua dongsaeng yang menatapnya takut-takut. "Wae? Kenapa kalian disini? Masuk ke kamar kalian sana!" usir Seungcheol cetus, membuat semua nyali dongsaengnya menciut dan segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan leader-nya yang tengah dilanda asmara itu, eh (?)

.

.

.

"Choi Seungcheol pabbo-ya! Choi Seungcheol pabbo-ya! Choi Seungcheol pabbo-ya!" seolah tengah mengucapkan mantera, Jeonghan tanpa hentinya mengucapkan umpatan bagi leader grubnya itu.

"Aku heran, dimana pikirannya selama ini? Senang sekali menyalahkanku!" gerutu Jeonghan mengurucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Lihat saja pelajaran apa yang akan aku berikan padamu Choi Seungcheol pabbo!"

"Hyung?" panggil Wonwoo tiba-tiba.

"Wonu..." rengek Jeonghan langsung berhambur memeluk Wonwoo.

"Nde, hyung—aigoo!" Wonwoo membalas pelukan hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Wonu, bukankah Seungcheol itu memang pabbo?"

"Eh!" Wonwoo tersentak heran.

"Dia selalu saja menyalahkanku!"

"Memangnya apa yang kalian berdua lakukan hyung, hingga kalian berdua bisa bertengkar dan ini sudah hampir dua minggu! Belum lagi, kini ditambah Soonyoung dan Jihoon!" Jeonghan melepaskan pelukannya pada Wonwoo.

"Kau tahu, Choi Pabbo Seungcheol itu dua minggu yang lalu membiarkanku untuk bertemu dengan Jang Doyoon. Dia tidak mencegahku! Gengsinya benar-benar sangat besar, aku tahu dia tidak suka jika aku bertemu dengan Doyoon tapi—dia tidak mau mengatakannya secara langsung!"

"Lalu?"

"Ya sudah, aku sekalian saja membuatnya kesal! Aku benci dia yang tidak peka!"

"Ah, kau menyukai Seungcheol hyung, kan hyung?"

"EH? Ani!" Jeonghan salah tingkah.

"Ouh, jinjja? Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?"

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

.

.

.

"Hah! Apa kita akan diam saja jika sudah seperti ini? Jika sudah Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang bertengkar akan sangat sulit, tapi jika Seungcheol hyung dan Jeonghan hyung tidak juga akur akan bertambah sulit!" ujar Jun pada Mingyu, Seokmin, dan Jisoo.

"Seungcheol itu sangat keras kepala dan gengsinya sangat besar. Sedangkan, Jeonghan sangat mudah tersinggung dan selalu ingin perhatian!" balas Jisoo. "Kita pikirkan bagaimana mengakurkan kedua orang ini baru kemudian Soonyoung dan Jihoon! Tapi, sebelum itu kita harus mengetahui akar permasalahannya!"

"Wonu hyung, sedang berusaha bertanya pada Jeonghan hyung!" sahut Mingyu.

"Jinjja?" tanya ketiganya.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang tanya pada Seongcheol hyung!" usul Seokmin.

"Kau gila? Kau mau memasukkanku ke kandang singa?" tanya Mingyu menolak usul Seokmin.

"Ani! Aku kan hanya usul saja!"

"Menurutku, tidak ada salahnya!" ujar Jisoo

"Nde, coba saja kau yang bicara pada Seungcheol hyung!" kini Jun ikut membujuk Mingyu agar mau bertanya pokok permasalahannya pada Jeonghan secara langsung dari Seungcheol. Mingyu mendengus.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Wonwoo saja mau bertanya!" sahut Jisoo.

"Hyung! Seungcheol hyung dan Jeonghan hyung itu berbeda!"

"Sudah, kau coba saja—tidak ada salahnya kan?" Mingyu meneguk ludahnya gusar.

"Arra—arra!" putus Mingyu akhirnya beranjak dan melangkah menuju kamar Seungcheol yang tertutup rapat. Mingyu menarik nafas, mempersiapkan diri sebelum memasuki kamar yang entah kenapa berhawa panas itu.

Mingyu membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan dan menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Seungcheol hyung?" panggilnya lirih.

"Mingyu?" sahut Seungcheol sedikit terkejut.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" Seungcheol hanya mengangguk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seungcheol. Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya gusar. "Duduklah!" ujar Seungcheol. Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya secara perlahan di samping Seungcheol yang duduk di atas ranjang tempat tidurnya.

'Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mingyu.

"Hm!" Seungcheol mengangguk singkat.

"Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Jeonghan hyung?" tanya Mingyu to the point.

"Aku sudah menduganya kau kemari pasti akan menanyakan hal itu!" Seungcheol menunduk membuat Mingyu menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Ani! Tidak masalah jika kau tidak ingin bercerita lagi pula bukankah kita keluarga hyung? Tapi—tidak masalah jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku ataupun pada siapapun tapi—tak baik jika kau memendamnya seorang diri!" pesan Mingyu yang kemudian ia dengar helaan nafas dari Seungcheol.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau cerita hanya saja, aku sangat sebal dengan Jeonghan!"

"Eoh?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu melihat orang yang kau sukai dekat dengan pria lain? Pria yang kau kenalkan padanya yang justru akan membuat orang yang kau sukai tertarik pada pria itu?"

"Ah, kau menyukai Jeonghan hyung, hyung? Dan Jeonghan hyung menyukai Doyoon hyung? Begitu?"

"Kenapa kau bisa menebaknya?"

"Kau pikir aku anak TK?" Mingyu berdecak.

"Bukan hal sulit jika masalah itu!"

"Aku selalu kesal jika Jeonghan dekat dengan Doyoon!"

"Kau cemburu hyung!"

"Tidak! Aku hanya kesal!"

"Ya, itu namanya cemburu! Cemburumu itu membuat dampak bagi semua member!"

"Huft, aku tahu—tapi, Jeonghan—!"

"Ada apa dengan Jeonghan hyung?"

"Dia terang-terangan mencium Doyoon didepanku dua minggu yang lalu!"

"Apa?" Mingyu membulatkan kedua matanya. "Mereka berdua memang benar-benar sangat jahat!"

"Tidak tahukah kau bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Seungcheol murung. Mingyu mengelus punggung Seungcheol lembut.

"Tenanglah hyung! Kami disini akan mendukungmu dan menyadarkan Jeonghan/Seungcheol hyung!" tanpa Mingyu dan Wonwoo sadari kedua mengucapkan kalimat yang sama akan tetapi berbeda penyebutan nama untuk menenangkan hyung tertua mereka. Aigoo! Yang dilanda asmara kenapa bisa menjadi seperti ini? Lalu, ada apapula dengan Soonyoung dan Jihoon? Hm, apa mungkin ya mereka iri—iri? Apa yang perlu di-iri-kan?

 **TBC**

Absurd? Banget!  
Gaje? Apa lagi!

Mianhae readernim...

Want to next?

Kamsahamnida,

Bye bye,

Kokoya Banana


	2. Chapter 2

PYAR!

Semua orang terkejut dan segera menuju asal suara yang berasal dari arah dapur. Dengan segera mereka berlari menghampiri tempat kejadian perkara yang dimana pelakunya adalah tidak lain dan tidak bukan Hansol dan Seungkwan yang tengah mengerjakan tugas mereka untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa sarapan para member.

"Kenapa kau tidak hati-hati sekali sih?" seru Hansol pada Seungkwan yang tangannya gemetar karena baru saja memecahkan piring yang baru Hansol cuci dan tanpa sengaja mengluncur begitu saja dari tangan Seungkwan.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja! Tanganku licin~" alasan Seungkwan. Hansol mendengus.

"Licin? Tapi, aku yang mencucinya kenapa tanganmu yang licin?" tanya Hansol nada bicaranya sudah berubah meninggi.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Seungcheol yang juga datang bersama member yang lain. Ia menatap Hansol dan Seungkwan bergantian.

"Maaf hyung, aku tidak sengaja memecahkan piring ini. Sungguh, aku tidak sengaja!" sesal Seungkwan. Jeonghan yang sudah berada di samping Seungkwan segera mengelus punggung adik manisnya itu yang sudah berurai air mata.

Hansol yang kesal melihat air mata Seungkwan yang keluar segera melempar serbet ke arah meja makan.

"Cengeng!" sinis Hansol dan berlalu meninggalkan semua member yang ada di dapur bersama Seungkwan.

"Hiks!" Seungkwan kembali terisak dan Jeonghan segera menariknya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa!" Jeonghan menenangkan Seungkwan.

"Aku—akan membereskan pecahan piringnya!" ujar Minghao memecahkan keheningan dianatara mereka dan segera mengambil sapu untuk membersihkan pecahan kaca.

"Apa yang terjadi sampai Hansol terlihat seperti itu? Apa kalian baru saja bertengkar? Oh, ayolah bukankah ini masalah sepele?" tanya Mingyu heran yang diangguki oleh semua member.

"Ada apa Kwan-ie?" tanya Wonwoo lembut. Seungkwan diam dalam dekapan Jeonghan ia menarik diri dan menyeka air matanya.

"Tidak—tidak ada apa-apa!" Seungkwan pergi meninggalkan mereka dan melangkah menuju kamarnya. _"Mereka sudah punya banyak masalah tidak mungkin aku menceritakannya dan menambah masalah mereka!"_ batin Seungkwan seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Pasti ada yang tidak beres diantara mereka!" gumam Jun.

"Ya ampun, ada apa lagi ini?" lanjut Suengcheol memijat pelipisnya lelah. Jeonghan ikut melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan adik-adiknya tanpa berkata apa-apa juga diikuti Soonyoung yang entah kenapa terlihat tidak bersemangat sama sekali.

"Jihoon-ie apa kau akan ke studio hari ini?" tanya Seungcheol. Jihoon mengangguk.

"Ya hyung, aku bosan di dorm. Aku ingin ketenangan!" jawab Jihoon juga ikut meninggalkan Seungcheol dan orang-orang yang masih memilih untuk berdiam diri di dapur mereka.

Minghao kembali bersama sapunya dan dengan cekatan langsung membersihkan pecahan kaca itu yang juga dibantu oleh Wonwoo.

"Aw!" pekik Wonwoo tiba-tiba yang membuat semua atensi para member tertuju kearahnya. Jisoo yang paling dekat dengannya langsung menghampirinya dan meraih tangan Wonwoo yang tak sengaja terkena pecahan kaca sehingga membuat jari tangannya mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Dengan cekatan dan hati-hati Jisoo menyesap darah di jari Wonwoo dengan bibirnya yang membuat semua member menatapnya tak percaya termasuk Mingyu yang entah kenapa hatinya terasa terbakar saat itu juga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jisoo perhatian seraya menagambil sebuah sapu tangan kecil yang selalu ia bawa di kantung celananya dan mengikatnya dengan telaten di jari tangan Wonwoo. Jisoo menusap surai Wonwoo lembut.

"Kau harus hati-hati Wonu-ya! Jangan sampai terluka, okey? Sudah! Biarkan hyung yang melanjutkannya!" lanjut Jisoo yang hanya dibalas tatapan diam dan terkejut dari Wonwoo.

"Ti-tidak hyung, aku tidak apa-apa!" ujar Wonwoo salah tingkah.

"Tidak! Kau bersihkan saja lukamu!" Jisoo tetap kukuh dan Wonwoo mencoba untuk mengelak tapi ia sudah terlanjur kalah dari awal hanya karena tatapan lembut dari Jisoo.

Mingyu yang melihat interaksi Wonwoo dan Jisoo, entah kenapa membuat kekesalannya berkali-kali lipat ditambah tatapan Jisoo yang semakin dalam saat menatap Wonwoo belum lagi sikap gugup Wonwoo akibat dari sikap Jisoo yang sangat perhatian padanya. Mingyu berbalik badan dan segera meninggalkan dapur dorm Seventeen.

"Yak, Wonu-ya apa yang dikatakan Jisoo itu benar, lebih baik kau bersihkan saja lukamu itu!" titah Seungcheol.

"Ya, hyung! Kau terluka, aku bisa melanjutkannya!" kali ini Minghao yang angkat bicara dan Wonwoo hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu! Kau juga jangan sampai terluka Minghao-ya!" balas Wonwoo dan Minghao hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Wonwoo beranjak dan pergi menuju kamar mandi bersamaan dengan Jihoon yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Hyung, aku pergi ke studio dulu, ya~" pamit Jihoon datar yang hanya diangguki oleh mereka semua.

"Apa kau akan pulang malam?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Sampai aku merasa bosan disana maka aku baru akan pulang!" jawab Jihoon dan pergi begitu saja. Seokmin, Jun, dan Chan kemudian menatap Seungcheol tak mengerti.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian bertiga menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Seungcheol menantang.

"Tidak! Hanya saja, itu hyung! Ponselmu~" ujar Seokmin hati-hati. Seungcheol menunduk dan melihat ponsel yang dipegangnya sedari tadi yang tanpa henti berkelap-kelip pada layarnya. Seungcheol mendengus.

"Hm, lakukan saja sesuatu yang bermanfaat selama kalian ada waktu luang!" himbau Seungcheol dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka. Seokmin, Jun dan Chan mendekati Minghao dan Jisoo yang hampir selesai membersihkan pecahan piring itu.

"Apa menurut kalian akan ada pertengkaran lagi?" bisik Seokmin.

"Hm, entahlah!" ujar Minghao tak mau ambil pusing.

"Memangnya kalian tahu kenapa Hansol dan Seungkwan bisa bersikap seperti tadi?" tanya Jun.

"Aku mendengarnya hyung!" ujar Chan. "Mereka berseteru sama seperti saat Jihoon hyung dan Soonyoung hyung berbeda pendapat dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran!"

"Ah, benarkah? Tapi, kenapa?" tanya Seokmin penasaran. "Kau sekamar dengan Hansol bukan?"

"Ya, aku memang sekamar dengan Hansol hyung, tapi jika mereka bertengkar di kamar Seungkwan hyung bagaimana? Mana aku tahu!" jelas Chan.

"Wah, kau memang maknae yang pintar! Hao-ya, bukankah kau sekamar dengan Seungkwan?" tanya Seokmin beralih pada Minghao.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa!" jawab Minghao cepat.

"Lalu, ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Jun.

"Sudahlah! Hentikan gosip kalian yang tidak penting itu!" lerai Jisoo beranjak berdiri setelah mengumpulkan pecahan piring menjadi satu dan bersiap untuk membuangnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa hyung?" tanya Seokmin. Jisoo tersenyum tampan.

"Kalian tahu, tidak ada yang tidak Jisoo ketahui jika itu mengenai semua member!" Jisoo memuji dirinya sendiri dan melangkah meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa menurut kalian Jisoo hyung berkata benar?" tanya Seokmin.

"Sejauh ini bukankah memang benar? Dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah terkena masalah tapi justru dia yang selalu menjadi penengahnya, bukan?" tanya Jun

"Hm, tidak ada yang tidak diketahui oleh Jisoo hyung!" balas Chan ikut menirukan gaya bicara Jisoo.

.

.

.

"Baiklah hyung, aku akan kesana sekarang!" Seungcheol menutup sambungan teleponnya pada seseorang diseberang sana. Ia mendengus lelah. Kemudian, berbalik badan untuk pergi menuju kamarnya. Tepat saat ia baru melewati ruang tengah tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Jeonghan dan Jeonghan hanya melangkah begitu saja seolah hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu.

 _"_ _Aku ada di depannya tapi, kenapa dia menganggapku tidak ada? Jeonghan~kenapa kau membuatku benar-benar merana sekarang?"_ batin Seungcheol prihatin ia menghentikan langkahnya tanpa membalikkan badannya sementara Jeonghan yang sebenarnya merasakan kehadiran Seungcheol ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung berbalik badan untuk menatap punggung tegap Seungcheol.

Jeonghan kembali berbalik dan menundukkan kepalanya.

 _"_ _Aku tidak pernah ingin berjauhan seperti ini, Cheol-ie~aku juga tidak bisa membela diriku di depanmu! Aku begitu rapuh tanpamu!"_ batin Jeonghan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda dan bersamaan dengan itu Seungcheol membalikkan badannya menatap punggung Jeonghan yang semakin menghilang di dalam dapur dorm mereka.

Seungcheol berjalan memasuki kamarnya untuk mengambil mantel dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Hyung? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Mingyu yang muncul memasuki kamarnya tiba-tiba.

"Aku mau ke agensi sebentar ada yang harus aku bahas dengan manajer-nim!" jawab Seungcheol, Mingyu hanya mengangguk paham. "Sampaikan pada yang lain jika ada yang bertanya, ya?" Mingyu kembali mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, hyung pergi dulu Gyu-ya!"

"Yap, hyung! Hati-hati di jalan!" balas Mingyu yang hanya diangguki oleh Seungcheol.

.

.

.

"Benarkah hyung? Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Seungcheol girang bukan main saat ia sampai di kantor agensi dan berbincang pada manajer Seventeen.

"Tentu saja tidak! CEO hanya memberikan kalian liburan selama 3 bulan selama musim salju!" manajer kembali menjelaskan dan Seungcheol tertawa senang.

"Aku yakin semua member pasti—" Seungcheol menghentikan ucapannya tiba-tiba.

 _"_ _Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba aku mengatakan jika anak-anank dalam keadaan tidak akur termasuk aku. Tidak-tidak! Ini masalah pribadi!"_

"Ada apa? Tidak ada masalah di dorm bukan?" tanya sang manajer yang melihat perubahan sikap Seungcheol yang sangat ketara. Seungcheol menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak hyung! Aku hanya membayangkan kira-kira liburan apa yang akan kami lakukan nanti!"

"Apa dari kalian tidak ada yang ingin pulang ke rumah?" tanya manajer lagi. Seungcheol berfikir sejenak.

"Aku akan merundingkannya dengan member nanti!"

"Okey, jangan lupa untuk memberitahukanku keputusanmu dan member nanti!" Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Baiklah hyung! Aku pasti akan memberitahukanmu, jika tidak ada hal lain lagi, bolehkah aku pergi sekarang?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Ya tentu saja! Sampai jumpa, !" Seungcheol mengangguk dan membungkukkan badannya 90° kemudian pergi meninggalkan manajer Seventeen di ruangnnya.

"Hah! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi member nanti setelah aku memberitahukan hal ini pada mereka!" Seungcheol memperlambat langkahnya untuk kembali ke dorm Seventeen. Namun, entah apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya. Seungcheol berfikir sejenak. "Bukankah Jihoon ada di studio hari ini? Hm, akan lebih baik aku kesana saja! Yap, aku yakin dia sedang tidur sekarang!" putus Seungcheol berbalik badan dan melangkah menuju studio dimana Jihoon berada.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Seungcheol mengetuk pintu studio kemudian langsung membukanya. Ia menyembulkan kepala di celah pintu.

"Jihoon?" panggil Seungcheol lirih.

"Eung? Seungcheol hyung?" suara Jihoon memastikan.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Seungcheol yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Jihoon. Seungcheol memasuki studio Jihoon dan menutup pintunya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak hyung! Bahkan, aku sedang tidak punya inspirasi untuk menulis lirik sekarang!" Jihoon mengucek sebelah matanya pertanda bahwa ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Seungcheol mendudukan dirinya di sofa dimana Jihoon duduk saat ini.

"Kau habis tidur?" tanya Seungcheol. Jihoon tersenyum sekilas.

"Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur hyung! Seungkwan dan Hansol bertengkar semalam! Dan, itu sangat menggangguku!" Seungcheol membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Seungkwan dan Hansol semalam bertengkar?" ulang Seungcheol tak percaya, Jihoon hanya mengangguk sekenanya.

"Ya begitulah hyung, mereka bertengkar di kamar Hansol! Tengah malam!" Jihoon mulai bercerita pelan. "Itulah kenapa banyak member yang tidak tahu jika mereka berdua baru saja bertengkar ditambah lagi esok harinya jadwal mereka mencuci piring, tentu saja itu membuat Seungkwan canggung. Kau tahu bukan, seperti apa Seungkwan itu hyung?" Seungcheol hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa mereka bertengkar? Apa hanya kau yang tahu?" tanya Seungcheol lagi. Jihoon menggeleng.

"Aku dan Jisoo hyung berhasil memisahkan mereka lebih tepatnya Jisoo hyung yang melakukannya. Aku hanya menjadi saksi karena memikirkan masalahku saja sudah membuatku pusing!" Jihoon menekuk wajahnya pertanda bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. "Kau ingat dimana saat ponsel Hansol jatuh dan LCD pada layarnya rusak, hyung?" tanya Jihoon dan Seungcheol kembali hanya mengangguk.

"Bukankah ponsel itu karena Seungkwan yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya?"

"Ya itulah hyung, mungkin karena itu membuat _mood_ Hansol memburuk jika dengan Seungkwan! Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan mereka tapi, mereka semua sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik! Oh-ya hyung! Ada apa kau kemari?" Jihoon mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan dengan manajer-nim! Aku bosan di dorm dan aku fikir untuk menemui saja! Di dorm entah kenapa suasananya benar-benar terasa dingin!" Jihoon mengangguk. "Ah, aku lupa, bukankah sebentar lagi musim salju?" tanya Seungcheol dan Jihoon hanya mengangguk. "CEO memutuskan untuk memberikan kita libur selama 3 bulan lebih tepatnya sepanjang musim salju!"

"Benarkah? Kabar yang bagus!"

"Tentu saja, aku juga berh—" Seungcheol menghentikan ucapannya dan meraih ponselnya karena suara dering yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari benda persegi itu. Seungcheol menggeser layar pada ponselnya untuk menjawab orang yang menghubunginya dari seberang.

"Ada apa, Wonu-ya?" tanya Seungcheol langsung.

 _"_ _Hyung, bisakah kau pulang sekarang?"_ ujar suara seseorang dari seberang.

"Ada apa? Apa dorm baik-baik saja?"

 _"_ _Tidak hyung, semuanya sedang tidak baik! Seungkwan dan Hansol bertengkar lagi! Pulanglah sekarang hyung, sekarang—secepatnya! Aku mohon!"_

"Baiklah-baiklah! Hyung akan pulang sekarang!" pihak seberang langsung mematikan sambungannya secara sepihak.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Jihoon ikut panik melihat perubahan ekspresi pada Seungcheol setelah seseorang di seberang sana menghubunginya. Seungcheol mendengus.

"Lebih baik, kita pulang sekarang Jihoon! Dorm sedang dalam keadaan kacau!" lirih Seungcheol murung.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung! Semoga, semua ini tidak berlangsung lebih lama!" ujar Jihoon mencoba untuk menenangkan hyungnya itu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau terus saja menyalahkanku?" seru Seungkwan kesabarannya mulai diujung tombak. Hansol berdecak.

"Lalu aku harus menyalahkan siapa? Chan? Minghao hyung? Seokmin hyung? Atau Soonyoung hyung? Ah, atau Jeonghan hyung? Bukankah kemarin kau mengatakan keadaan dorm ini tidak baik karena Jeonghan hyung dan Seungcheol hyung bukan?" seringai Hansol menatap tajam pada Seungkwan. Seungkwan mencoba untuk memberanikan diri membalas tatapan Hansol. Sementara, Jeonghan yang mendengar namanya disebut dengan nada bicarakan disalahkan ingin membela dirinya namun dengan cepat Jisoo yang berdiri di samping Jeonghan segera menahan tangan pemuda cantik itu. Jisoo menggeleng pelan mengisyaratkan bahwa lebih baik Jeonghan tidak ikut campur.

"Bisakah kau menilai dirimu sendiri sebelum bicara? Kau juga bersalah, apa kau ingat kau juga pernah merusak jam tangan kesayanganku yang diberikan oleh ibuku untukku, apa aku marah? Aku tahu ponselmu ada banyak kenanganmu bersama adikmu tapi apa aku berusaha untuk melarikan diri? Apa aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab?" tuntut Seungkwan suaranya melembut namun mulai bercucuran air mata membuat semua member yang ada disana diam membeku seketika.

"Aku tahu, kau marah! Karena kau sangat menyayangi adikmu tapi—aku juga sangat menyayangi ibuku, apa kau fikir aku juga tidak terluka?" tanya Seungkwan lagi, kemudian ia tersenyum miris seraya mengusapa air matanya.

"Lupakan! Kau tenang saja, tak perlu khawatir aku tetap akan bertanggung jawab Chwe Vernon Hansol!" Seungkwan berbalik badan meninggalkan ruang tengah dimana semua member berada termasuk tanpa mereka sadari keberadaan Jihoon dan Seungcheol yang entah datang sejak kapan.

Semua orang mendengus. Dan, tepat saat itu kedua mata Seungcheol tak sengaja bertemu dengan kedua mata Jeonghan yang menatapnya sinis. Seungcheol memincingkan kedua matanya. Ia juga mendengar saat Hansol menyalahkan dirinya atas semua kejadian di dorm ini. Seungcheol mendekati Jeonghan dan menarik tangannnya denga kasar.

"Ikut aku!" ajak Seungcheol dingin namun dengan segera Jeonghan menepis tangan Seungcheol. Seungcheol berbalik dan menatap Jeonghan tak percaya.

"Jika kau ingin bicara—bicaralah sekarang!" titah Jeonghan dingin. Seungcheol menatapnya garang.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali mengumbar pertengkaran kita di depan mereka?" tegas Seungcheol.

"Mengumbar? Kau yang memulainya, Choi Seungcheol!" Jeonghan menatap garang wajah Seungcheol yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Aku tidak akan memulai jika kau—"

"Aku?" potong Jeonghan. "Apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Jeonghan dingin. "Tidak puaskah kau jika semua orang disini sudah menyalahkanku?"

"Ya, kau memang pantas untuk disalahkan!" Jeonghan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Seungcheol hyung~" panggil Wonwoo tak percaya saat merasa bahwa ucapan Seungcheol sudah sedikit melampaui batas.

"Seungcheol, tidak kah kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau bicarakan?" tanya Jisoo tajam.

"Hyung, sudahlah hyung!" kini giliran Jihoon yang angkat bicara.

"Sudahlah, kalian tidak perlu ikut campur!" Seungcheol menatap tajam Jeonghan. Jeonghan yang sudah tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya membalas tatapan Seungcheol.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau mau Choi Seungcheol yang terhormat. Aku katakan padamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, jangan bicara padaku, jangan menanganggap jika kita saling mengenal, dan—jangan pernah menatapku diam-diam! Dan, kalian!" Jeonghan menatap semua member satu persatu dengan garang. "Tidak perlu bicara di belakangku, jika kalian merasa aku yang bersalah atau tidak menyukaiku langsung katakan saja padaku atau tidak sama sekali. Aku tidak meminta kalian untuk menjadi pembelaku atau pembelanya. Itu semua terserah kalian!"

 **TBC**

Annyeong readerdeul, heum udah berapa lama yak aku gak update semoga lanjutannya memuaskan-nde...

Want to next?

See you in next chapter,

Spesial thanks to:

 **MeliaWon | saktwu | GameSMl | yujidoo | itsmevv | rinrin coups | pxv1314 | Han Jang Ssi | Qian989 | xttsejhg | PeaNdut | melanisaturlina**

Makasih juga buat yang udah follow, dan favourite ff ini. Jangan lupa review ya, reader tersayang :*

Kamsamhamnida,

Bye bye

Kokoya Banana


	3. Chapter 3

Semenjak kejadian dimana, Jeonghan mengatakan kepada semua orang jika ia sudah tidak ingin berurusan dengan pemuda yang bernama Choi Seungcheol lagi dan menyuruh mereka untuk bebas melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan dan tidak melarang mereka ataupun menyuruh mereka. Sejak saat itu, entah kenapa beberapa member ikut memihak salah satu diantara kedua orang tetua itu. Seperti saat ini, Seungkwan, Soonyoung, Minghao, dan Chan memihak pada Jeonghan. Sementara, Hansol, Jihoon, Jun, dan Seokmin memihak pada leader mereka, Choi Seungcheol. Apa ada yang kurang? Hm, tentu saja! Tak mungkin kita melupakan tiga pemuda yang selalu menjadi penengah mereka, siapa lagi jika bukan, Jisoo bersama kedua pasang kekasih Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sekarang sedang duduk di meja makan dalam keadaan dorm yang sepi yang entah para penghuni pergi dan melancung kemana.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Wonwoo memecah keheningan selama beberapa menit setelah mereka memutuskan untuk duduk bersama di meja makan selama beberapa member yang sedang keluar atau sekedar untuk tidur siang.

"Kata Seungcheol kita mendapat libur selama musim salju!" Jisoo memberitahu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Wonwoo sumringah. "Wah, baguslah ini bisa sangat menyenangkan kita bisa latihan bersama, menyiapkan album baru seraya sekali-kali bermain-main bukan?" Wonwoo kembali berujar seketika kedua matanya yang tadinya menatap Jisoo kini beralih menatap Mingyu yang terlihat seperti menekuk wajah tampannya.

"Yak! Kim Mingyu, kenapa kau menekuk wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Wonwoo, Mingyu hanya melengos merajuk sementara Jisoo terkekeh melihat interaksi kedua pasang kekasih itu. "Kau marah padaku? Memangnya aku baru saja berbuat salah?" gumam Wonwoo polos. Mingyu semakin melengos memandang apa saja di sekitarnya asalkan tidak Wonwoo atau pun Jisoo. "Kim Mingyu~" Wonwoo memanggil dengan rengekan dan Mingyu tetap pada mode diamnya untuk mengacuhkan Jeon Wonwoo.

"Aku rasa dia sedang dalam masanya!" ejek Jisoo, Mingyu menatap tajam Jisoo dan amarahnya sudah berada di ambang batas.

"Yak! Apa hyung pikir aku ini seorang gadis?" seru Mingyu tajam.

"Haha! Kenapa kau tak menyahut panggilan Wonwoo?" Jisoo terkekeh dan kembali tertawa saat Mingyu justru semakin menatapnya dengan tatapan anehnya.

"Mingyu~kau kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo melembut dengan kedua mata yang ia buat membulat dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan.

"Ya ampun~lihatlah betapa menggemaskannya kekasih itu Kim?" Jisoo sengaja memanas-manasi Mingyu. Mingyu menoleh sekilas malu-malu menatap wajah kekasihnya.

"Mingyu~" Wonwoo kembali merengek. Jisoo tertawa dan Mingyu menahan hasratnya untuk tidak memakan Wonwoo di depan Jisoo saat itu jaga (?), yak! Apa kau berani untuk melakukannya Kim Mingyu?

Jisoo tertawa keras seraya menepuk punggung Mingyu yang berada di sampingnya.

"Jika kau tetap diam dan tidak menyahut, aku berjanji akan merebut Wonwoo darimu Kim!" ancam Jisoo yang terdengar antara candaan dan serius. Mingyu membulatkan matanya.

"Ya, Jisoo hyung benar! Itu berarti kau tidak lagi mencintaiku! Baiklah, aku akan berpaling pada Jisoo hyung!" Wonwoo menyetujui dan Mingyu semakin kelabakan.

"Yak, hyung! Apa kalian berdua sudah gila? Wonu hyung~aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu!" rengek Mingyu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Salah kau sendiri!" Wonwoo berpura-pura kesal.

"Hyung~maafkan aku!" sesal Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum dan mengusak surai hitam Mingyu yang duduk di depannya di samping Jisoo.

"Hey, hentikan! Masih ada orang disini!" Jisoo melepaskan tangan Wonwoo dari kepala Mingyu yang membuat Mingyu seketika langsung menatapnya tajam. "Jika kalian ingin berlovey-dovey sebaiknya tahu tempat jika tidak bagaimana jika aku juga minta ikut dimanjakan Wonu, hm? Kalian mau tanggung jawab?" Jisoo lagi-lagi mengancam.

"Yak! Hyung! Wonu hyung, hanya milikku! **Dia! Hanya milik Kim Mingyu!** " Mingyu berucap penekanan.

"Hey, apa kau lupa aku juga memiliki orang tua, Kim?" tanya Wonwoo meralat. Mingyu mendengus.

"Disini hyung, di dorm ini!" Mingyu memberi alasan.

"Dasar bocah!" Jisoo berdecak.

"Asih, sudahlah kalian berdua ini! Kenapa malah jadi saling bersungut seperti ini, hm?" lerai Wonwoo.

"Jisoo hyung yang mulai!" Jisoo menoleh dan menatap tajam Mingyu.

"Yak, Kim! Kau lupa, siapa yang tidak menyahut panggilan Wonwoo hingga Wonu-mu ini sampai merengek?"

"Itu juga karemu hyung!" Mingyu kembali menyalahkan Jisoo. Jisoo semakin mentapnya tajam.

"Aku lagi?"

"Ya!" Mingyu menantang Jisoo. "Kau berlagak menjadi pahlawan Wonwoo mengisap jarinya yang terluka di depanku! Dan kau sok perhatian padanya dan itu **di depanku**!" Mingyu kembali berucap penuh penekanan. Wonwoo dan Jisoo saling berpandangan kemudian keduanya tertawa dengan keras.

"Aku paham sekarang~" ujar Wonwoo menggoda Mingyu. Jisoo terkekeh. "Kau cemburu bukan?"

"Tentu saj—apa? Aku tidak mungkin!" Mingyu mengelak dengan salah tingkah.

"Tidak usah seperti Seungcheol, kau menyesal jika tidak mengakuinya! Lagi pula, kebetulan aku yang terdekat saat itu, bukankah kau tahu Wonwoo adalah kesayanganku?" tanya Jisoo.

"Maka dari itu hyung, jangan terlalu sayang pada Wonwoo hyung!" ujar Mingyu polos.

"Eh!" pekik Wonwoo dan Jisoo bersamaan.

"Wonu hyung hanya milikku! Aku tahu kau menyayanginya sebatas kakak dan adik tapi—siapa yang tahu jika kau memendam perasaan diam-diam pada **Wonu-ku**?" Mingyu menatap Jisoo penuh tuntutan, Jisoo tersenyum tampan.

"Aku juga ingin seperti itu!" Jisoo menyeringai.

"HYUNG!" seru Mingyu tidak terima.

"Jika manusia diberi kesempatan untuk membunuh satu nyawa aku akan memilih untuk membunuhmu!" sinis Mingyu yang entah kenapa mendapat kekehan dan tawa ejekan dari Wonwoo dan Jisoo.

"Sudahlah! Kita jadi melupakan apa tujuan kita berkumpul disini!" lerai Wonwoo lagi.

"Ah ya! Aku hampir lupa!" Jisoo menepuk jidatnya.

"Ingat hyung, jangan terlalu dekat dengan **Wonu-ku**!" ingat Mingyu memberi batas pada Wonwoo dan Jisoo yang saling berhadapan. "Duduk saja di depanku hyung!" titah Mingyu posesif. Wonwoo tertawa seraya memindahkan tubuhnya duduk di hadapan Mingyu.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Wonwoo, Mingyu tersenyum puas.

"Hilang sudah pemandangan indahku!" sedih Jisoo.

"Makanya cepat cari penambat hati sana!" titah Mingyu. "Jangan **Wonu-ku!** "

"Ya ampun, kapan kita mulainya!" geram Wonwoo, membuat Mingyu terkekeh.

"Maafkan aku hyung!"

"Baiklah, kembali ke topik!" Jisoo berfikir sejenak. "Kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka saling bersekutu seperti ini kan? Ini akan sangat berdampak pada grub kita!"

"Aku setuju hyung! Kita harus melakukan sesuatu!" lanjut Wonwoo ikut berfikir.

Hening, ketiga pemuda itu tengah memikirkan jalan keluar dari masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi.

Mingyu menjentikkan jarinya tiba-tiba.

"Aku tahu!" pekiknya girang.

"Kau dapat ide?" tanya Jisoo.

"Bukan Kim Mingyu jika tidak mendapat ide yang cemerlang dan licik!" Mingyu menyeringai dan menatap Wonwoo dan Jisoo bergantian.

"Apa idemu?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"Begini, bukankah akar dari permasalahan ini dari Seungcheol hyung dan Jeonghan hyung yang diikuti Doyoon hyung?" tanya Mingyu, kedua pemuda itu mengangguk bersamaan. "Aku tahu, member lain memiliki masalah pribadi mereka sendiri. Tapi, ini tidak akan menjadi besar jika yang tertua tidak menjadi masalah kecil menjadi masalah yang besar bukan?" lanjut Mingyu lagi.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum licik.

"Akan lebih baik jika aku dan Wonu hyung juga ikut bertengkar—"

"Hancurlah sudah grub ini!" potong Jisoo menyerah.

"Bukan begitu maksudku hyung, dengar dulu!" Mingyu meminta perhatian. "Jika aku dan Wonu hyung bertengkar otomatis kita berdua juga akan sama seperti member lain bukan? Aku akan bersekutu dengan Seungcheol hyung sementara Wonu hyung dengan Jeonghan hyung! Kita mendamaikan mereka secara perlahan aku dan Wonu hyung akan berkomunikasi secara diam-diam bagaimana keadaan masing-masing dari mereka. Selagi kita berdua berusaha mendamaikan Seungcheol hyung dan Jeonghan hyung kita juga bisa mendamaikan member lain secara perlahan! Bagaimana?"

"Aku setuju saja!" Wonwoo mengangguk paham.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku?" tanya Jisoo yang merasa Mingyu hanya membuat rencana untuk dirinya dan Wonwoo saja. Mingyu menyeringai dan entah kenapa dari seringai tipis yang tercipta dari bibir Mingyu membuat Jisoo berfirasat kurang baik.

"Nah, aku sudah memikirkannya hyung! Kau—" Mingyu menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap Jisoo penuh teka-teki. "Kau, bawa saja Doyoon hyung untuk menginap kemari!"

BRAK!

Tanpa sadar, Jisoo menggebrak meja setelah mendengar penuturan gila dari Mingyu dan membuat Wonwoo seketika berjengit.

"Kau gila? Aku bisa digantung hidup-hidup oleh semua orang yang ada disini? Kau benar-benar ingin aku mati ya?" tanya Jisoo tak habis pikir.

"Bukan begitu hyung! Kita juga kan harus meminta bantuan Doyoon hyung! Dan, itu tugasmu!" Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa dosa dan tanpa rasa bersalah. "Mereka sudah bertengkar akan sangat seru jika Doyoon hyung ada disini dan menyaksikannya dan membuat suasana semakin panas, bukankah itu menarik hyung?" tanya Mingyu menyeringai tipis.

"Apanya yang menarik kau membuat perang ketiga di dunia ini, kau tahu itu?" sungut Jisoo.

"Hyung, mengertilah! Ini rencana yang luar biasa, bukankah begitu Wonu hyung?" tanya Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang tengah berfikir atas rencana Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk paham.

"Aku rasa, rencana Mingyu ini rencana yang bagus hyung! Doyoon hyung juga bisa membantu kita mendamaikan mereka semua bukan? Meskipun, berawal dari suasana yang panas nantinya tapi—itulah kesempatan kita agar Seungcheol hyung dan Jeonghan hyung saling mengakui perasaan mereka!"

"Nah, kau dengar bukan hyung? Ini rencana yang luar biasa!" Mingyu tertawa girang membuat Jisoo kalah telak.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mencoba bicara pada Doyoon!"

"Bagus!" pekik Mingyu girang.

 **TBC**

Annyeong reader deul...

Ada yang kangen sama author kah? -_-ngarep amat lu thor, kkkk.

Maaf ya updatenya lama ini dikarenakan author yang baru liburan, pulang kampung ke kota kelahiran eh, ternyata gak betah dan pengen cepet2 pulang Jawa, -_-napa malah curhat thor? ;)kebawa:P

Semoga lanjutannya tidak mengecewakan yak. Oya, beberapa mungkin sempet bingung ini genre humor kan? Kenapa ada berantemnya thor? Humornya mana? Nah, ini kebanyakan pada tanya gitu aku jawab pemikiran author yang sebenarnya yak:

Begini, author pengen bawa cerita yang baru yang beda dari yang lain emang humor tapi di bumbui dikit ada konflik dan romancenya juga gak bakal lupa kok. Karena menurut aku, agak lucu ya gimana bayangi gemesnya couplenya sebong pas berantem malu2 kucing mau deket pas kangen? Nah toh, pasti reader lagi bayangin kan? Kkkk.

Chap 1 dan 2 emang aku khusus buat permasalahannya biar reader gak bingung gak mungkin kan tiba2 mereka kepecah jadi dua dan berantem tanpa ada masalah kan gak lucu, kkkk. Maka dari itu aku lihatin dulu permasalahannya dari pada buat flashback akan kelamaan, -_-bilang aja lu males thor... kkkk, tahu aja! Dan, chap 3 inilah penengahnya yang akan jadiin satu para sebong kita, rencana mereka nantinya. Tapi, tenang aja author tetep kasih sweet, sad moment mereka kok. Tetap pada genre dan sesuai jalan cerita.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review, follow, dan fav ff ini juga para siders. Mian, updatenya lama, sekali lagi kkkk.

Spesial thanks to:

 **MeliaWon | saktwu | PeaNdut | hoshilhouette | Soonhoontrash | itsmevv | GameSMl | BumBumJin | victli9ht**

Kamsamhamnida,

Bye bye

Kokoya Banana


End file.
